The invention relates to a box-like container and more specifically one that functions as a portable hygienic workstation that is positioned upon a workers lap and which has hand holes in its front wall so that the worker may perform work with their hands within the work chamber inside the box-like housing.
Presently a large number of dolls and figurines are being manufactured both in factories and in individual workers homes. One of the operations performed on the dolls as they are being made requires that they be cleaned or sanded after they have been cast and exist as greenware. Some of the areas to be smoothed are the part lines that have been trimmed and also rough spots on the castings themselves. The rough spots are hard to see with the naked eye and are sometimes inspected for by using a magnifying lens. It is important to have a smooth surface on the exterior of the dolls prior to the painting operation.
The sanding or smoothing of the greenware castings create powder or dust. This dust contains talc which oftentimes gets into the lungs of the worker thereby causing an unhealthy work area.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable enclosed workstation which allows a worker to perform sanding and smoothing operations on greenware castings without having to inhale the dust created from this operation.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel portable hygenic workstation that can be positioned upon the lap of the worker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel portable enclosed workstation that isolates the workers hands in the workstation where he performs his work operations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel portable enclosed hygienic workstation that is compact and lightweight.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel portable enclosed hygienic workstation that has its own illumination structure therewithin.